The Uninvited
by AlicexJasper78
Summary: Sienna moves in with her distant father and his roommate Kaleb whom she shares an attraction to as if she had known him in a past life.as she gets closer to uncovering the secrets of her past life, her own life is threatened by someone she once trusted.
1. Prologue

Prologue

King Arthur's castle

Camelot, 445 AD

They ran down the hall hand in hand; the guards followed close behind them. They took a left and then a right. Each wing of the hall led to another. They would never be able to escape. They turned to the right and stopped; it was a dead end. They turned and were startled by the figure standing before them; Shinra.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Shinra, let us through." Lancelot said.

Guinevere tugged on his arm, "They're getting closer."

Lancelot looked up, "Shinra, please."

She looked at him pitifully. For a moment they thought she would let them pass, but then her face turned hard.

"Not unless you denounce your love for Queen Guinevere, and come with me."

Lancelot and Guinevere exchanged glances. Her eyes pleaded with his, No don't, I would rather be with you in death then be separated from you in life.

Lancelot's gaze veered up at Shinra. A smile crossed her face as his eyes met hers.

"No."

The smile fell from her face and sadness crept across every inch of her.

"Then you leave me with no choice." And with that, she screamed.

They heard the footsteps of the guards coming closer. Lancelot tugged Guinevere closer to him and hugged her in a warm embrace. This was it.

Seconds later, the guards rounded the corner. Shinra stepped out of the way and let them pass. The guards created an orderly line to allow their commander through.

Morgan Le Fay, Arthur's half sister walked towards them. Her eyes were hard as she neared. As she saw them huddled together she shivered. Morgan looked them up and down. Slowly, she turned and looked at one of the guards.

"Kill them." She said quietly.

Morgan walked over beside Shinra and laid her hand on her shoulder, "Its better this way."

Shinra looked at her confused until she heard Guinevere's cry. Morgan smiled down at her and walked to the side. Shinra looked in the direction of the cry only to see Lancelot and Guinevere lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Shinra took a step forward and gasped. Tears filled in her eyes.

"No, NO!"

She ran towards the lifeless bodies and threw herself over Lancelot. "He was supposed to be mine! That was part of our deal!" She cried, tears running down her face.

"Lancelot, oh Lancelot…I'm so sorry." She choked.

Morgan looked at her with a devilish smile. "Plans have changed."

"My poor Lancelot…." She stroked his hand.

Morgan rolled her eyes, "kill her too. She is no longer useful in aiding me in capturing Arthur's throne."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reincarnation: belief that some

essential part of a living being

survives death to be reborn in a new body

**Nina**

Present Day

Lancaster PA Mental institution

Nina looked around the crowded room; still there was no one there to visit her. Never had someone shown up to see her while she was here; she was alone in

the world. She let out a sigh of sadness and stood up. No use waiting here is someone wasn't going to come. She gave one last glance around the room. Seeing no one, she turned to go but stopped when her gaze fell on _him._

He came every couple of weeks to visit his sick grandmother. In every way, he was perfect, an angel sent down to Earth by god himself. He had dark brown hair, with eyes to compliment. His skin was a fair bit darker, like a Native Americans. His smile lit up the room. He had a strong muscular build. She had often dreamt of being in his arms.

He walked over to his grandmother's side and sat down. She watched him intently. Every move he made, she saw. Every time he spoke, it was like she could hear god's angels singing to her.

Yes, he was the one. She was in love with him.

Though he would never know it; she was to shy to talk to him. And what would she say anyway? Hi, I'm Nina. I'm a patient here, but I'm not crazy. No, it was better that she didn't say anything.

She watched him call a nurse over and ask her something about another patient. She heard the nurse say, "Nina Starcheski."

She froze. That was her name. He had just asked about _her_. She inched closer to see what the conversation was about.

"Oh, well the reason she's here is because she has these delusions that's she is the reincarnation of a girl named Shinra who was Sir Lancelot's chamber maid. You know from the Arthurian legend."

"Oh. Well, she keeps bothering my grandmother about those stories. Could you maybe…do something? My grandmother isn't well off as it is and these stories seem to affect her progress."

"Of course. I will see what I can do."

Her heart felt as if it had been ripped out. He didn't ask about her because he liked her, no. He thought she was a bother to his grandmother. Even though he seemed uninterested, there was something about him that made her still love him; something deep, and unshakeable. She swallowed her sadness and made her way to the door. As she walked by, she heard him say he was moving away. She stopped only for a moment.

In his velvety smooth voice, she heard him say "Briar Creek."

Briar Creek. If only she could get out, she could meet him there; accidentally bump into him…..if only she could get out…..

Later that night, she waited until all the lights had been turned out. She had the utensils she needed, a bobby pin and a butter knife. When she was sure no one was outside patrolling the hall, she slid the bobby pin into the door handle, and slowly inched the knife into the side. She pushed the knife down as hard as she could until she heard a snap. The door crept open. She peeked out to see if anyone was around. No one.

She walked down the dark hallway. Her long dark hair whirled behind her. She needed to see him, needed to be near him. She continued frantically towards the exit. With each step she took her pace quickened. She was almost running now. Doors flew by her as she ran down the hall. She was so close now; nothing could stop her. In the darkness ahead, she saw a bright red neon light that read 'exit.' Just a few more feet to go.

Behind her, she heard a commotion. But there was no time to look back now; she was almost free. If she stopped now, she would surely be caught. Her arms reached out in front of her and made contact with cool metal.

"Nina!" someone shouted from behind.

She stopped and looked back. Behind her, she saw a small gathering of people dressed all in white. They looked at her with solemn, but hopeful faces.

"Nina, come back."

She looked at them. Each face she knew. They were the faces of her friends. They took care of her, made sure that she never got hurt. They were always there for her, in the good and the bad times.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two shadows approaching her. No, they weren't her friends. They're the ones who locked her up away from him. The ones who kept her here in this place. No, they weren't her friends.

Nina pushed on the cool metal. Light poured into the room illuminating her face. The figures in white all moved simultaneously. She chanced a look back, one last time, and smiled as she slipped through the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Querida _/kare-EE-dah/_

Spanish origin meaning

"Dearest" or "sweetheart"

**Sienna**

514 Easton Rd

Willow Grove PA

Sienna Williams woke with a stir; she breathed heavily into the night air. Outside she could hear the calling sirens of near emergency vehicles. Flashing lights

danced across her walls. She rose from bed and made her way to the window. Pushing

the curtains aside, she peered outside. The scene outside was a mess. On one side of the

street, the remains of a red caravan were strewn across the street. On the other was the

wreck of a blue sports car. She could see the paramedics pulling a body out of the sports

car. She caught a glance of the face. It was a face, she knew all too well.

Sienna turned on her heal and ran down the stairs. The door flew open as she ran towards the wreck. Tears stained her cheeks.

"Mom!" she shouted.

The officer closest to her came over and grabbed her shoulders, "Ma'am you need to stay back."

"But that's my mother over there!" she screamed.

The officer glanced behind his shoulder at his superior and got the signal to let her through. He released his grip on Sienna. She pushed past the officer and went straight for the ambulance. As she walked by the car wreck, she saw the paramedics extracting another body from the car. Sienna couldn't see her face, but the long blonde hair gave the identity away.

"Taryn!"

She stood there horrified by the scene in front of her. Tears streamed down her face. A pair of big warm arms wrapped around her waist, spinning her around. She looked up and saw her neighbour, Parker Rose, Standing there.

"Go get dressed." He said, "We're going to the hospital."

Sienna nodded and headed inside. She grabbed the first pair of jeans she found. She grabbed a sweater and her keys. Her hair went into a ponytail as she walked down the steps. She took in deep breaths.

The paramedics were already gone by the time she came back outside. Sienna looked around at the mess that lay on the street in front of her. More tears formed in her eyes as she thought of what happened. Parker walked over and led her to his car. They dove silently to the hospital.

The scene at the hospital was complete chaos. Parker steered her over to the waiting area and then walked over to one of the police officers. An older officer looked over at her and nodded. He walked over and took a seat across from her.

"Miss Williams, my name is Constable Fox."

She looked blankly at him. Something hot bumped her shoulder. Parker lowered a cup of hot chocolate down for her to grab before taking a seat beside her.

"Earlier this evening, your mother and sister were on their way home from the cinema. As they were pulling up to your house, the driver of the red van collided with their car. The driver of the van was killed instantly." Constable fox stated.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Will they be okay?"

He shook his head, "To be honest, I'm not sure. Both of them are in critical condition."

Constable Fox looked up. Parker followed his gaze to the entrance. He tapped Sienna on the shoulder.

"Your father's here."

Sienna turned around. There, in the doorway stood her dad. The moment she saw him, she broke out in tears. She got up and ran into his arms.

"Shhh kido. Its going to be okay. They're both tough. They will make it through." He said as he patted her head.

"How did you know?" she choked out.

"Parker called. I came as soon as I heard." He hugged her tight.

Her father steered her back to the waiting area and sat her down. He turned to Parker and nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"No problem. She would have done the same for me." Parker said.

As the time went on, Sienna found herself falling asleep. She needed to escape what was happening.

A couple hours later, Sienna awoke. White walls surrounded her. She searched the room for her father. She spotted him talking to one of the doctors in the corner. He turned his head slightly to look at her.

Out of the ER doors emerged a doctor covered in blood. He looked straight at Sienna father. He headed over and sat down next to Sienna and grabbed her hand. This was the moment of truth.

The doctor looked at them sombrely. He drew in a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we lost them both."

The words rang in Sienna's ears. Lost them both. They were both gone. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears ran down her face in a fierce manner. Her throat became sore while she slouched against her father. They were gone.

It seemed like hours before she moved again. She gasped for air. She could feel her father's strong grip around her. He lifted her out of the hospital chair and made his way to his car. They sat in complete silence as they made their way to the house. Sienna fumbled with the keys. Once she finally got the right one, she opened the door.

Inside, the house was dark and quiet. Sienna walked in and stifled a cry. They were gone. She looked back at her dad who stood in the doorway. He was hunched against the doorway looking in. It had been so long since he had been there. Six years since he called this place home. He looked up at her and stepped in. As he closed the door he let out a sigh of regret.

He walked over to her and put his arms around her shoulders, "You should get some rest. At least try to."

Sienna stifled a cry. She took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. "Will you stay the night?" she asked in a barely audible voice.

"Yes. I wouldn't dream of leaving you at a time like this."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she made her way up the stairs. Subconsciously she undressed and crawled into bed. Sleep lingered on the edges of her consciousness, never coming but slowly creeping in. After a while, sleep finally did take her, to a land far more peaceful than the one she lived in.

Sienna walked down the grass pathway and laid a white rose on both her mothers and her sister's coffin. All around her stood grieving family members, friends and old acquaintances. She looked up at her father who stood a few feet away from her staring at her mother's grave with a solemn look upon his face.

After the ceremony was finished, Sienna sought her father out. She needed to tell him something. She found him hovering in the shade of a nearby tree. He didn't look up as she approached.

"Dad," she started.

He looked up at her.

"I can't stay in that house anymore. I know that mom just finished paying off the mortgage and everything, but every time I come home, I feel the emptiness inside of me…."

"I feel like that all the time." Was all he said.

She looked up at him, "You still loved her."

He nodded. "I think about her every day." He shifted positions, "If you need, I have a small townhouse in Briar Creek Pennsylvania, that you can stay at until your comfortable in the would again. Unfortunately I won't be there since I travel a lot with work and all….but you would have a room mate."

She cocked her head to the side, "Room mate? I….I didn't know you were seeing anyone…."

He shook his head, "No, I'm not seeing anyone. He's a boy that needed a change of environment that I met at one of my gigs. I offered him a place to stay till he finds his place in the world."

Sienna thought about it for a moment. She couldn't stay here anymore, it was just too painful, and she really had no where else to go. And a room mate wouldn't be that bad, at least she would have some company.

"Okay. Ya, if it's okay with you."

Her father stood straight up and carefully grabbed her shoulders, "Of course its okay with me."

Over the next week, Sienna packed up all her things and put every thing in storage. She cancelled the internet and TV; she changed the address for mail, and took care of all other loose ends.

On Saturday she was ready to head out; the house was completely empty. All she had left was the map to her father's house, the three large bags of clothes and favourite personal belongings. She picked up her bags and took one last look at the house.

The drive was roughly four hours long. Briar Creek was a small town in Pennsylvania with a population of about 651 people. The town consisted of a small grocery store on the corner of Ash Alley, a convenience store, a blockbuster, and a small movie cinema.

Sienna looked outside the window; the sky indicated that it was going to rain soon. She turned onto a small gravel street called River Road. She drove all the way to the end until she found the small little house her father had described. It was surrounded by vast farmland. In the distance, there was a stretch of trees that seemed to cover a fair bit of the land.

In every way it was different from what she was used to; but in every way it was perfect. The white paint was peeling off the sides of the house. The porch stretched all the way around the house. The quaint little house was the perfect getaway from the world she was used to; the perfect place to heal.

The inside was amazingly decorated. The walls were an ivory color that matched the sofas. Over on the other side of the room, she saw a boy sitting in a chair playing his guitar. The melody seemed as if it was something out of a romance movie.

He looked up instantly as if something had startled him; He was absolutely gorgeous. His dark hair complemented his almost black eyes and dark complexion. He looked her up and down before he smiled, sending a pulsing wave through her. She almost stumbled back but caught herself just in time.

Did she know him? It sure felt like she did. His face looked so familiar to her.

He stood up and set his guitar down, "Hello, you must be Sienna." He stretched out his hand, "I'm Kaleb."

She reached out and took his hand, "nice to meet you."

He smiled, "Likewise. Your father has told me much about you."

Sienna jumped back a little, "He has?"

Kaleb nodded, "I'm sorry to hear about your loss."

"Thank you."

He looked over at her bags, "Let me help you with those."

Walking over, he picked up the two largest bags, "Your room is up this way."

Sienna picked up her last remaining bag and followed him up the stairs; he led her to a small room down the hallway. It was cozy, with a nice little bed and a writing desk. The view outside the window was extraordinary. Over in the field there was a small pond that she had missed before. The suns rays danced on the top giving it the look of a disco ball.

"Thanks for the help." She said looking back at him.

He smiled, "no problem querida."

She blinked, "querida?"

Kaleb seemed surprised, "Nothing. Don't worry about it." And with that he turned and left the room.

Sienna sat on her new bed. She was going to like it here; she was probably going to like it a lot.

She spent the next few hours redecorating her room. Her last finishing touch was placing the picture of her, her sister, her mother and her father on her bedside table. Sienna looked outside. It was getting late out, and it had been a long day so she decided to turn in early.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Necrophobia –

a fear of dying

or loved ones dying

**Kaleb**

Kaleb walked down the stairs smiling. It was going to be nice to have someone around while Lucien was out. He sat down on the sofa and stared out the living

room window. Outside, darkness was rolling in fast; it was getting late out already.

He sighed and got up. Thinking back, he wished he hadn't left so early. The thought of leaving his grandmother was sad, especially at times like these. He had thought it would be fine since his cousins Ash and Jaime were still in Lancaster. But now that Jaime had died of sudden cancer, Ash was left by himself to handle her.

He headed up stairs. His room was farther down the hall than Sienna's which meant that he needed to walk past her room to get to his. He quickly peered inside as he walked by.

She sat up at the window sill looking out into the distance. The lights from the fading sun shone on her face giving her the look of an angel. He recalled back to when she first walked in; she had looked so familiar, but he was sure he had never seen her before. The way her green eyes had shone in the light had made his heart flip.

He looked around her room and noticed that she had already made herself comfortable. Over beside her bed he saw a picture of her, her father and two other people that he didn't recognize, whom he guessed was her mother and sister.

She looked off into the distance with a sombre look on her face. The realization that part of her family was actually gone was probably just sinking in. He heard her sigh. Kaleb decided that this was his qu to start moving again.

He opened the door to his room and stepped inside. His was much darker and had posters of Nirvana and Def Leopard on the walls. The window was covered with a grey curtain to ward off the light.

Home sweet home.

For now.

Kaleb sat on his bed. There was something about Sienna that he found familiar. And why did he call her Querida? That was a word someone would say to someone they cared about; someone they knew well. He didn't know Sienna. He didn't know why he called her that. It just sort of…

Slipped out.

Kaleb took a deep breath in and sighed. He couldn't shake that feeling of knowing her. Something about her just made him want to protect her, make sure she was okay, never let any harm come to her.

He threw himself back on the bed.

Kaleb woke around two thirty in the morning; someone was in his room with him. He strained his eyes to see who it was. He saw a dark shadow in the corner of his room by his now open door. He could hear the breathing of the unknown person standing there.

From the shadow he could tell it wasn't Sienna's, which led him to believe that she might be in danger. His heart started to race faster. He could feel the sweat starting to pour down his face. Kaleb reached to his bed table slowly, so as not to scare the intruder away. His hands slowly searched the table until he found what he was looking for.

All the while, the shadow never moved. His hands gripped it tight and pressed the button. A beam of light shot through the room. He pointed it at the shadow but only caught a glimpse of her;

Short black hair, pale skin and bright red lips.

The intruder ran down the hall. Kaleb rushed after her. He followed her into the living room. She knew exactly where she was; like she had been there before. She knew the right way around everything, the easiest way to get to the front door.

Before he could catch her, she had opened the door and ran out. He followed her to the deck, but couldn't see where she had gone. He looked around the house. Nothing.

He decided to give up and closed the door. The door seemed to be fine, no sign of forced entry, like she had a key.

Kaleb decided to call it a night and made his way upstairs. He would be calling the Sheriff tomorrow, but all he could do now was sleep.

As he walked by Sienna's room, he decided to peek inside to make sure she was okay. Inside, she lay sleeping in her bed. She was so peaceful, so beautiful…

He wanted to go in and stroke her face, to feel the heat of her body against his, to cradle her in his arms…..

He had just met her but was already afraid of losing her.

In his whole life, Kaleb had never really believed in love; it always seemed to go wrong for him. He started dating in Junior high, but no one had quite been right. No one had that extra part that gave him that real warm fuzzy feeling. Sure, he had liked them, but they weren't the one. In his first year of high school, he got his long time girlfriend Kristen. They dated until the end of grade twelve, where he found out that she had cheated on him since grade eleven with his best friend Jeff.

After high school was done, his feelings just slowly crept into the dark sub-consciousness of his mind and forgotten about. Sure, there were girls over the last four years that had interested him in a way, but never enough to keep him interested.

Until Sienna came. Even though they had just met, he could picture her with him. In his mind, they looked perfect together. His dark complexion against her light innocent one. From the first moment he laid his eyes on her, the first time he heard her voice, he knew she was the one.

It was like love at first sight.

The morning came fast; outside, the birds chirped and the wind blew through the trees. The sun was shinning down, the sky, a pale blue. It was already 11:30 am.

Kaleb made his way downstairs. The house was still quiet which meant that Sienna was still asleep. He made his breakfast and quietly snuck out the front door.

He drove down River Road and turned onto Ash Alley. The commute to work was only about six minutes, but for some reason, he was already dreading being away from home.

The cinema was small, with only two theatres. It wasn't the greatest job in the world, but it was a job.

Kaleb set up the concession stand while he waited for the doors to open. With only six hundred people, business during the day wasn't great. There were always a couple of stragglers who came in, but nothing that he couldn't handle during the day.

As soon as the doors opened, an older couple walked in. The man had his arm around the lady's waist as they walked. They were so close, so happy, so in love.

As Jenny got them on till, Kaleb couldn't help but think of Sienna. Her blonde hair and emerald eyes flashed through his mind. There was something about her that just drew him in, like she had put some sort of spell on him; something that seemed so familiar.

It was like he had known her in a past life.

The old couple walked his way and stood wondering what snacks they would get. They held hands all the while, talking amorously between themselves.


End file.
